


Blades of Ice

by fanfictioner22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, IceAU, Romance, figure skater Tenten, hockey player Neji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioner22/pseuds/fanfictioner22
Summary: After an incident, Neji abandons his home in Japan and carrier as a hockey player and temporarily moves into Canada. It's supposed to be some form of therapy where he can find the will to step on the rink once more.Perhaps, Tenten, the witty brunette who loves to dance on the sharp blades will be what Neji needs to overcome his fears.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed like the start of a stupid cliché American horror movie.

Neji glared at his phone but the intensity of his gaze hadn’t made any changes on the screen. Still black and out of battery, the device refused to cooperate with him.

Just like the car he rented.

Thinking thoroughly once again, he should have called Hinata instead of trying to surprise her with a visit. The young woman would have waited for him in the airport and then Neji wouldn’t have had to sit in a rented car that broke down in the middle of the snow in a rural area in Canada. The dark clouds shifted and the wind picked up speed. To Neji’s horror, cold, white snow began to fall to the frozen ground.

He was alone, his phone was dead, the car refused to work, and the sun was slowly ascending in the horizon. Not to forget that his cousin thought he was still back in Japan.

Did Neji mention about the snowfall that was steadily getting heavier?

With nothing much to do, Neji got out of the car. An icy gust of wind instantly slapped him and Neji furrowed his nose deeper into his red scarf. He was no mechanic, but well, what other choice did he have?

He lifted the bonnet and with a careful eye looked over the complicated engine. It seemed fine, from his point of view and Neji couldn’t even point out anything resembling a problem that could have caused the current state of the car.

Giving up with a silent sigh, Neji ran his gloved hands through his long hair and thought. The forest was silent with exception of the howling wind. He was surrounded by countless trees whose leaves were currently being tossed wildly. Neji had to find shelter before the harsh wind transformed into a full blast storm.

Thankfully, Neji recognized the small blue lake that was frozen solid, a few meters north. He should be 8 or 9 kilometers away from the city. But looking at the weather, walking seemed near impossible.

A sudden honk caused Neji to let out a very _manly_ yelp. The sudden light blinded the Hyuuga. In his confused and frightened state, Neji managed to hit the back of his head onto the bonnet, loose his footing on the slippery grass and fall on his ass with a pained grunt.

“You okay there sweetie?” inquired a voice, feminine and concerned.

“What do you think?” Neji bit out. Helping himself up and dusting his muddy trousers, the young man glared towards the little sedan and the driver whose face he couldn’t see.

He heard a small giggle when she leaned towards the passenger seat. The woman flicked the lights and Neji saw her for the first time. She seemed to be in her twenties, tan and on the shorter side. Her hair dark and long with colorful beads braided into it and a nice figure under her form fitting green coat. Neji couldn’t see her eyes but he imagined them to be just as dark as her hair.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you, big boy.”

Neji chose to ignore the jab from the young woman and cleared his throat. His mother raised him as a gentleman so as a gentleman he would act.

“What’s the fastest way to town from here?” he leaned as well.

“Ah, lost?” She had gorgeous eyes, Neji thought, noticing them shine under the light. Like the color of the earth right after a light rain.

“I’m not. Just temporarily geographically challenged.”

She laughed, throwing her head back and making her tiny beads clink together. “I like you, mister.” She said, wiping away an imaginary tear. “So much that I’ll give you a lift. That car of yours doesn’t look like it’s going to budge anytime soon. And trust me, you don’t want to be outside when this lovely storm gets serious.”

Neji’s eyes strayed at his rented uncooperative car. He felt the heavy weight of his dead phone in his coat pocket.  The wind howled and bit his uncovered cheeks and Neji almost decided to get into the car of some random stranger just to get out of the cold.

It didn’t matter how pretty she was, the young woman was still a stranger and a possible ax murderer who might have chosen Neji as her next victim.

“I'm not some crazy serial killer sweetie.” She said lips still curled in amusement.

Neji added _possible mind reader_ to his list.

Out of luck and option, Neji got his luggage from the moronic metal junk some people dared to call a car and slithered inside the welcoming heat of the little sedan.

The moment Neji closed his door, the young brunette extended her hand with a warm smile. “I'm Tenten, but you can call me the savior.”

Neji held the offering hand firmly. “Just Tenten then.” 

The brunette snorted and turned her eyes to the road. “Got a name sweetheart?”

“Neji.”

Tenten raised an eyebrow. “No last name?”

“Just Neji.”  He wasn’t about to give personal information to a girl he just met in the middle of the woods. No matter how pretty she was.

Not that Neji noticed such a thing.

Neji observed her from the corner of his eye, looking for any sign of recognition. Tenten was silent and focused on the road, acting as if she hadn’t picked up a complete stranger from the highway. Not that Neji was a complete _stranger_. There wasn’t a single person who wasn’t at least familiar with his face back home. Furthermore, Neji also had his fair share of global fame.

There had been a time when he enjoyed the attention and adoration of his fans but now after his unfortunate incident… Neji didn’t like the bitter taste of failure and shame on his tongue.

“Do you know me?” he asked before he could stop himself. Neji bit his lip in regret when Tenten looked at him with a critical eye.

“You’d think the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you.”

 “You really have no clue who I am?”  He pressed on, brows knitted and lips thinned.

“Sorry?” Tenten awkwardly apologized.

She wasn’t obliged to recognize him in the first place. And now Neji felt like an ass or worse like _Kiba._ He praised himself with the knowledge that he was at least more considered than the loud brute he had the misfortune of calling a teammate. Though it was all ancient history now, Neji thought bitterly. His glorious day on the ice rink as a hockey player was in the past now. Perhaps coming to Canada wasn’t such a bad idea after all. If every single person would fail to recognize him like Tenten… perhaps then Neji would be able to get himself together.

Neji cleared his throat, aware of his slowly flushing cheeks. “Never mind then. I was being rude to you after offering me a ride. I'm grateful for your kindness.”

Thankfully Tenten was cool with his odd behavior. A strangely sweet glint entered her big eyes. “It’s okay sweetie. Though you might change your mind after we get into the city.” If her small laugh wasn’t foreboding Neji didn’t know what was. “Not sure why, but not many get in a car when I'm the one behind the wheel. Something about rules and life insurance.”  Neji didn’t have the time to stutter as they entered the city and Tenten gripped the wheel with a smile bordering manic. 

Tenten’s driving made Naruto’s look _tame._ They’d skidded four times over some late evening ice, come _dangerously_ close to hitting the guardrail, and at some point surpassed the speed limit by thirty miles an hour. Neji wasn’t a religious man by nature, but right now he had muttered every prayer in a mix of religions, over the course of that perilous ride. 

He weighed his options once more in his head. Perhaps waiting with his rented car would have been better. Safer and definitely alive.

Neji isn’t ashamed to admit that he almost launched himself into the snow the moment Tenten pulled over.

His palms were sweaty under his thick gloves and were desperately clutching the knees. Neji quickly turned his head and exhaled the breath he had been holding since Tenten gave him that deceivingly sweet smile.

Neji was busy calming his rapidly beating heart when he heard Tenten laugh merrily. “You okay there sweetie?” she echoed her earlier words and Neji scowled at the mocking tone.

“May I ask how you manage to keep your driving license?” said Neji tonelessly. “Let me rephrase it, how did you get it in the first place?”

As soon as the words left his mouth Neji regretted them. He never intended to be rude, especially towards a female; however, when the ride’s destination seemed to be the nearest gate for heaven…

Tenten quirked a brow as she rhythmically drummed her fingers on the wheel. She wasn’t offended – thankfully – from Neji’s blunt jab. “If only I got a penny every single time someone asked me that.” The brunette shook her head, a lazy smile stretching her lips. “Well, at least you made it to the center in one piece. Though, you sure you want me to drop you here?”

“I can manage on my own from here,” Neji said, checking the time. He would be able to catch a bus. “I know the way from here. It’s not my first visit.”

The brunette hummed thoughtfully.  “Could have fooled me, sweetie. Been here my whole life. Never seen you around before. I would have remembered a pretty face like yours.”

Neji was aware of the blush settling over his cheeks and he cursed his pale complexion for giving away his embarrassment. “Thank you again, Miss Tenten. It was a _charming_ ride.”

The brunette playfully blinked at him and Neji’s heart did a strange little skipping thing. “My pleasure, Just Neji.”

Neji couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. With a final wave, Tenten drove off and Neji stayed under the snow until the sedan disappeared from his sight.

Neji picked up his luggage and as he strolled through the empty road he wistfully thought how disappointing was that he wouldn’t ever see her again.   Enthusiastic driving skills aside, she had been helpful to a complete stranger. She also had gorgeous eyes and a memorable laugh and frankly Neji wouldn’t have minded taking out for a coffee.

Finding the right bus was quite easy and in seconds Neji was sitting once again, protected from the awful cold outside, steadily nearing his cousin’s house.

He thought about Hinata. He hadn’t seen her for at least four years now but he knew that his impromptu visit would make her immensely happy. She would give him a hug and though against his nature, Neji would let her. Then her husband Naruto would say something loud and probably stupid, and when he’ll dive in for a hug, Neji will expertly dodge him.

He did have a reputation to uphold.

Naruto will whine like the child he was and call him something along the lines of _bastard, stick in a mud, frozen jerk,_ or whatever he could come up with.

Neji realized that he was at his stop. Snapping out of his daydream he hastily got off. The weather turned for the worse and the sharp scent of the snow invaded Neji’s senses. He had to walk two blocks and then he’d see the small two-story house with a yard and horrendous orange fences. Thankfully, Hinata had been able to stop Naruto before he attempted to paint the whole house the same shade of neon orange and they had settled for a soft green.

Neji’s lips twitched. He fondly remembered the exasperated phone calls from across the globe on how their decorative tastes clashed.

A few steps and Neji was able to see the green two-story house. The lights were lit and Neji’s stomach growled in hunger. The promise of Hinata’s cooking gave him the boost he needed and he jogged against the harsh wind towards the house.

He knocked twice and exhaled. His warm breath curled in the cold when Neji heard hurrying footsteps. The door was swung open and Neji’s gaze fell down to meet the familiar lilac eyes of his niece, Hanabi. She should be around 14 if Neji’s memory was correct. She had considerably grown from the last time he had seen her, her head reaching his chest. Another drastic change was her hair. She had cut it short, framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with front bangs reaching below her chin.

Hanabi was cute, Neji decided and also swore to never say it out loud. It will damage his cool uncle image.

“Hello, Ha –”

The door was shut to his face. Neji blinked, perplexed by the turn of events.

“Dad!” Hanabi shrieked and Neji winced by the sheer volume. That girl packed a powerful set of lungs. “There is a homeless weirdo at the door!”

Neji took back every single thought of finding Hanabi cute.

“Stay back Hanabi-chan! Daddy will protect you!”

Neji sidestepped as the door was once again swung open. Naruto barreled through the gap and fell face first on the fresh snow.

“Fuck it’s cold!” Naruto growled, jumping to his feet while cursing some more.

At this point, Hinata came out too, Hanabi hiding behind her. Pushing down the urge to sigh Neji turned to his cousin. “Hinata. What a welcoming approach.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, her mouth going slack with shock. “Brother Neji!”

In an instant, Neji had an armful of giggling Hinata. “You're really here! But how? Why didn’t you call? How long are you going to stay? Oh, Neji I missed you so much!” she babbled her questions one after another.

Neji didn’t fight the urge to smile. “I’ll be here for a while, sorry for not informing you earlier. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Neji you ass!” came the holler from the side. “You jerk! I almost split my head open!”

“Hello to you too Naruto.”

Hinata mockingly slapped her husband on the shoulder. “Behave please.” She scolded.

“If you guys are done with the family drama can we get back inside? Not sure if you noticed but it’s freezing and snowing. Also, mom, you’ll burn the turkey.” Hanabi piped up bluntly, tapping her foot impatiently.

As if in a cue, Neji’s stomach growled and Hinata led him inside the warm house. Naruto pouted like a puppy forgotten in the rain but soon he too was smiling. With a pat on the back that was way too rough to be considered friendly, Naruto said, “Welcome home jerk-face.”

Neji scoffed and elbowed the blond when Hinata was busy fretting over the turkey. Hanabi saw her father grunt and cradle his abused side. She grinned, eyes sparkling with satisfaction and gave him a high five. “I think we are going to get along just fine, uncle Neji. Anyone who can deal with dad using violence is good in my book.”

Naruto grunted tone offended, “My own daughter turned against me.”

No one turned towards Naruto’s mockingly sad attitude and Neji laughed softly. The warm atmosphere reminded him of a small car, colorful bead in a thick braid and sparkling earth colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hanabi Uzumaki, you will fall here.” It was somewhat comical that Neji said it all with a neutral expression.

An arrogant laugh was heard from the young girl. She grasped her controller tight in her little hands. “Hah, like an old man like you could ever beat me.”

“You little – prepare yourself for your demise.”

Hinata kept her attention on preparing dinner as Naruto walked in, a baffled expression on his features as he asked, “Are we sure this is a good idea?”

Hinata turned to her handsome husband and let her lips curl into a loving smile. “It’s like therapy. If playing Mortal Combat with Hanabi will help Neji –”

“You mean getting his ass handed to him, right?” Naruto leaned on the marble counter and stole a kiss from Hinata. She blushed but didn’t push her husband away. “I’m not bragging or anything but its Hanabi we are talking about. She has a winning streak that’s been going since what, _her birth?”_

The Hyuuga woman laughed, a knowing glint entering her eyes she responded, “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that Naruto.”

Not even half an hour later, the couple heard the shrill cry of defeat and disbelief ringing around the house.

“How! How! You can’t possibly win! That move right there was a fake! You couldn’t – no effing way! Rematch! _Right now!_ And this time I’ll wipe the floor with you uncle Neji!”

Naruto glanced back at his wife, slightly concerned about Hanabi’s mental state. “Did Hanabi lost? In Mortal Combat? To _Neji!”_ the blond pinched his cheeks. He yelped in pain. “Ouch, nope. This ain’t a dream.”

Hinata rolled her eyes at her husband’s antics. “Did you know that Neji is banned from all local game archives in Japan?  Apparently, he kept breaking his own record every single time. Some customers couldn’t handle it.”

Naruto looked seriously impressed and he let out a low appreciating whistle. “They might help each other out. You know, bonding through Mortal Combat an’ stuff.”

Hinata nodded, her smile turning a tad bit sad. “I'm not surprised that he is here, Naruto. Neji-nii needs some space to breathe. I talked with uncle Hizashi a few days ago. He said Neji… he couldn’t even step on the ice after…” she let her words trail off.

The blond wound his arms around Hinata and left a small kiss on her nose. As he expected, she blushed in that pretty shade of pink he loved to see. They silently stood there, comfortable in each other’s arms when Naruto spoke up, “Whose turn is it?”

“Turn?”

“Taking Hanabi to practice.” Said Naruto offhandedly. Hinata’s curious gaze shot up to see a playful grin and glinting blue eyes. Realization dawned with a click and she felt her lips mirror her husbands.

“Mine,” she said slowly, brows drawing closer. “Oh, but now I remember that I had that play project for the kids and I absolutely must handle everything. The scenery, the roles, the costumes…”

“Ongoing meeting for a full month.” The blonde chirped. His mischievous grin taking up half of his face.

* * *

 

“I can’t thank you enough, Neji,” Hinata said, sincerity and gratitude evident in her tone. She tried to keep her face even and thanked the heavens for Hanabi’s absence. With her attitude, Hinata was sure she’d let her act slip. “I’d drive Hanabi myself but –”

“I said I’d do it,” Neji pointed out. He sipped from his rich coffee and avoided Hinata’s eyes. That girl knew how to use pleading eyes way to well. “It’s no inconvenience.”

Hinata smiled and hugged the older Hyuuga before he could twist away. “Thank you Neji-nii.”

The older Hyuuga returned the hug with a sigh. He completely missed the shared look between Naruto and Hinata behind his back.

“I’ll give you the keys of my car. Hanabi has to be on the rink Wednesday and Saturday mornings from 8 to 10 am. On Wednesdays, she has to make it to her class that starts at 11. You’ll have to pick her up from school on Mondays and Fridays around 15:30 and return home before dinner.” Hinata handed him a piece of paper with the time and location of Hanabi’s school. She gave him an apologetic smile. “Finding _the Ice Lotus_ is a bit complicated. Don’t worry, though, once you see it you’ll recognize it instantly.”

“I’ll be your GPS,” Hanabi grumbled as she entered the kitchen, short hair sticking everywhere and pajama mussed from sleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and hopped on the stool to start her breakfast. She menacingly waved her fork at her uncle. “If you think I forgot about yesterday, you're wrong. I’ll kick your ass eventually, just wait.”

Neji couldn’t keep the satisfied smirk off his face. “Before the next decade, preferably.”

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. Her competitive ego was poked awake. “You’ll eat those words. No one, and I mean _no one_ , has ever bested me in Mortal Combat. I’ll have to regain my lost honor.”

“Your honor has to wait, Hanabi.” Hinata cut in before they could bicker like last night. She was secretly enjoying the rivalry between the duo but she wasn’t about to say that out loud. “Eat and get dressed. It’s Wednesday and you have practice. You don’t want to make sensei wait, do you?”

The teenager pouted. She knew a lost battle when she saw one. Also, she had all the time to bicker with her uncle at the car.

* * *

 

True to her thoughts, Hanabi and Neji managed to drive each other up to a wall in the 20 minutes it took to find _the Ice Lotus._

They lighthearted bickering kept going even when Neji pulled into the parking lot which a few cars occupied and parked in the nearest empty space near the front. Stepping out of the car, Neji glanced up at the pretty big building with a metal-reinforced glass dome covering the top.

Neji thought that it seemed to be _cozy_. The stadium-like building was made of gray bricks with tall windows and glass doors to let the early sunlight in. The Ice Lotus, true to its name, had an elegant pink lotus flower positioned _everywhere._  On the parking lots, petals scattered over the gray bricks, on the asphalt road and stairs leading inside…

“If you think they exaggerated with the lotuses wait until you see the inside.”

Neji dreaded what his imagination came up with but he dutifully followed Hanabi inside. There was a warm lobby in which the color green seemed to be ruling over, the walls, the indoor plants, the small assembly of plush couches – along with a hideous orange pillows Neji had ever seen, he could easily picture Naruto getting on his knees with tears in his eyes as he’d sing praises at them.  The entire right wall was lined with vending machines full of snacks of every kind, and the large wooden counter – painted a mint green – held a chain of pink lotuses on the front.

Hanabi didn’t spare a glance at the infernal interior design and made a beeline to the left. Pushing the door open to the girl’s changing room, she entered a small changing room with dark green lockers and iron benches.

“Just come in uncle Neji, there is none here.” Hanabi gestured him inside. Neji only lingered at the door for a second before coming in.

Hanabi whipped out her keys, easily opened the locker number 6 and pulled a pair of ice skates. When she was done changing, the teen pulled him outside to the rink.

There was a flurry of movements on the ice already and Neji quietly sucked his breath in. A hockey game was taking place and from the looks of it was pretty intense. Hanabi skipped to the front bleachers, Neji one step behind her, and settled down on a row of other girls her age. She greeted them all with a wave, introduced him to which Neji just nodded, and sat down at the end.

“Why is the hockey team still on the rink?” Hanabi asked, a small frown on her adorable face. “Their times are up and it’s our turn. It’s not fair!”

A blonde girl rolled her eyes. “Calm down Hanabi. Just a tiebreaker.”

“Just a tiebreaker.”  Hanabi mimicked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are they aware that the nationals are in 4 months? We need every single practice minute and the damn hockey jerks are doing it on purpose. Just because your baby bro is in the team doesn’t mean you have to take their side constantly Temari.”

Temari flipped her middle finger. “Make me Hyuuga.”

The girl with the glasses hid her snicker behind her hand and Hanabi shot her a glare. “We’ll see who’s better on the ice.”

Neji’s large hand fell on her head. He hoped his hands weren’t shaking too much for her to notice. “Patience is a virtue, Hanabi. A virtue you seem to lack.”

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at which Neji responded with a strained smile. “Although hockey and figure skating are different kinds of sport both belong with ice. You might get inspired to create your own program. Watch the game Hanabi.” He offered with a quirked brow.

The teen seemed to consider his words. With a huff, she turned her gaze to the ongoing game. “It’s not like I have anything else to do.” She grudgingly admitted.

Neji tentatively shifted his attention to the game, feeling like he was overreacting, and perhaps he was. He wouldn’t have accepted to be Hanabi's personal driver if he had thought he couldn’t handle it. Neji came here to heal, taking baby steps to mentally prepare himself.

But so, why did his blood roar in his ears so loudly that he couldn’t hear the shouting in the match? His heart hammered into his ribcage, trying to break free while the familiar scent of ice, adrenaline, and mint reminded him of his glorious days.

Seconds felt like hours as Neji’s vision focused and he shook off the ruthless memories that resurfaced.

The game was well on its way with the players focused and frustrated. They seemed to be teenagers, older than Hanabi, and playful taunts and encouraging shouts were ringing as the blue team advanced.

A particular player in the green team caught Neji’s eye. Number 2 was built to be tough yet quick on his blades as he danced around the offensive unit. Neji first assumed him to be only agile but his opinions changed when number 2 brutally body-checked the player with the puck. The blue team member was roughly slammed into the boards and Neji’s brow rose with interest when the whole side shook violently.

The kid had strength. And manners as he flew across the ice at top speeds while shouting an apology over his shoulder.

“Lee has hyped up again.”

Hanabi snorted and Neji caught her amused grin. “When isn’t he?”

Lee, number 2, dodged the opposing offense with the puck in his possession. Lighting fast, he passed the puck to a small built boy with the number 4 etched on the back of his green uniform, whom slid past a burly blue team member and snapping it back at Lee when he was in the clear. The whole blue team sprang into action to stop the duo with excellent teamwork who was already skating up the center in quick bursts. With determination, the offense unit tried to block number 2 and 4 but Lee passed the puck to his right for another player just in time to be slammed into the half wall separating the ice from the stands.

Neji winced. The tackle had way too much strength behind it and prayed the boy didn’t have anything broken in him. Surprisingly, Lee got back up on his feet with a shout of _youth_ , slid through the ice easily, gaining speed towards number 4. The boy gained Neji’s respect just by his enthusiasm and stubbornness to stay down.  

After he effortlessly stopped a possible goal, Number 4, puck back at his control, swerved away from the attacker that came close to hit him. Dodging and passing his opponents effortlessly, he pulled back, took aim and made the shot. The puck went right into the net.

Neji clapped alongside the watchers and felt his lips curl. Though he watched only ten minutes of the friendly match, Neji could pick up how the players enjoyed their time on the ice. He remembered his own younger days, still wet behind the ears and skating with the thrill of the adrenaline fueling his strikes.

While he was absorbed in the game his heart slowed down and the only thing he felt running through his veins was blood and not the dreaded fear he battled constantly when ice was concerned.

Coming here really was a good decision.  

“What a wonderful match!” A voice boomed. Neji stared at the person with the impressive pair of lungs and just _stared._ “I'm so proud of my little green beasts! You all fought bravely and emerged victoriously!”

“Who?” Neji gestured to the rapidly approaching figure wearing a bright green (that explained the excessive green color in the stadium) body suit, way too tight to be considered appropriate. As he neared, Neji saw the glossy bowl cut, tanned skin, blinding smile and enormous eyebrows.

“Ah. See that would be Gai, my skate instructor’s dad, the coach, and the owner, who bench presses cars in his spare time.”  She chirped while fastening the laces of her skates. The teenager gave them a few experimental tugs to be sure.

“He’s seven kinds of scary when pissed.” Hanabi supplied helpfully. “You should have seen the last guy who tried to ask his baby girl out for a date, wow, I've never seen a human run that fast.”

Neji silently tucked the information under the file named ‘The Canadian winter’s effect on the sanity of a human being’. No surprisingly, his list was growing fast.

With his helmet off, Lee supported the same out of style bowl cut and thick brows; though he seemed paler than his father and the shape of the boy’s eyes were not anything like his father’s.

For some reason, both were crying while hugging each other in bone crushing hugs. More than once, Neji heard youth and fire and training but he couldn’t wrap his mind around what his eyes were witnessing. The green team must be used to this strange play as they just waved goodbye to the coach and made their way to the locker room, high with the victory.

“The boy he’s hugging is Lee, his son. Though I don’t need to say they are related, anyone could make the connection. The red-head is Gaara, Temari’s little brother. They call him the demon on the ice.”

And Neji could easily believe. He saw how number 4 dominated the game, though Lee was a great teammate for the red-head. He wound his fingers through his sweaty scarlet strands as he dodged the excited group hug.

Hanabi latched onto his sleeve with a shrill cry that almost deafened him. 

“Hey, Sensei!”

She started to wave her hand excitedly and Neji barely managed to stay out of her hitting range. When the young girl settled down a bit, Neji saw the person who got Hanabi all hyped up.

Wearing a sweater that had to come from a sheep with a horrible wool disorder, and familiar colorful and glass-like beads carefully woven into wavy brown hair, Neji instantly recognized his savior from last night.

 _Tenten,_ his mind helpfully supplied, _with the overprotective father that bench presses cars in his free time._

Tenten waved back and walked to the bleachers with a smile. Neji couldn’t help but check her eyebrows.

Tenten caught Neji’s eyes and coyly asked, “I sincerely hope my family didn’t scare you, _much_.”

“My opinions are formed on an individual basis,” Neji replied with a faint smile.

The brunette laughed and the glass beads clinked with her every shake. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon, mister temporarily geographically challenged.”

“He has a terrible sense of direction.” Hanabi butt in. “We managed to take three wrong turns. And I was giving him the directions the whole time.”

“Don’t you think that, perhaps, you are the one in fault?”

“My directions were flawless! If you just listened to me instead of your masculine intuition we wouldn’t have gotten lost.”

“Well, young lady, I certainly can’t be blamed that every single road looks the same. Snow covers a lot, as you should be aware.”

“You –”

“Time out! Hanabi go start your warm-ups.” Tenten guided the teen by her shoulders towards the rink. “I’ll keep an eye on your uncle so he won’t get lost while you practice.”

“I'm not in need of a babysitter,” Neji mumbled dryly but Tenten knew he wasn’t offended by the amused glint in his lavender eyes. The brunette noticed how much the man looked like Hinata and Hanabi. Being drop dead gorgeous must be in their gene pool.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Tenten rested her elbows on the half wall. Neji stood at her side, albeit awkwardly, and they together watched the girl warm up on the ice.

“So, Neji, what do you do in your free time?” Tenten asked chin nestled inside her palm, as she looked at him curiously through her thick lashes. He was left speechless as the richest brown eyes settled on him, causing his heart to pick up speed.

“He mopes!” Hanabi yelled from across the rink, shattering the kind-of-maybe-flirting-thingy they had going.

“Hanabi!” Neji’s glare settled on the grinning girl who childishly stuck her tongue in return.

The brunette just laughed, charming and captivating. Neji’s annoyance almost disappeared. “Moping is an interesting way to pass time.” Her bell-like laughter rose in volume when Neji’s glare found her.

“I used to skate,” Neji said and bit his tongue when he realized he had said it out loud. He had never meant to mention that fact. He came all the way from Japan, to forget, to heal but here he was spilling his secrets and it wasn’t even _a week._

Tenten hummed, a sad shadow crossing over her brown eyes but it was gone before Neji could comment on it. Seeing her troubled left a bad taste so Neji awkwardly tried to change the subject. Seeing Hanabi getting close, he smugly said, “I’m actually a very good Mortal Combat player.”

As he planned, Hanabi heard. She narrowed her eyes and mouthed something unladylike. Tenten gasped a hand with a delicate wrist and bony fingers covered her mouth. Neji just raised one brow, he had heard much worse from Kiba.

Tenten bit her lip to hold her laughter and Neji’s gaze focused on her teeth abusing the soft lip. Raising her hand, she ticked her fingers one by one. “So, from what I gathered, used to skate, terrible with finding his way, likes to tease underage girls and a good gamer. Is there anything I'm missing?” she raised her brows in challenge.

“I make excellent hot chocolate,” Neji added.

“Better than my favorite coffee shop?”

 Was she… if Neji’s gut feeling was right the brunette was flirting with him. The Hyuuga decided to try his luck. Covertly wiping his sweaty palms over his trousers he asked, keeping his voice low, “I wouldn’t know. First I must taste their chocolate and then make a cup for you to decide.”

A flirty smirk shaped her lips as she leaned in, “I’d like that. Are you free today?”

“In the afternoon.”

“Pick me here at one then.” She winked and hopped over the wall onto the ice.

As Neji watched her go, he heard her bell-like laughter and the clinks of the beads on her hair while she swayed her round hips. His eyes were glued to her retreating form when he caught the green body suit by the corner of his eye.

_“He’s seven kinds of scary when pissed.” Hanabi supplied helpfully. “You should have seen the last guy who tried to ask his baby girl out for a date, wow, I've never seen a human run that fast.”_

* * *

 

We are very close to the end! It’s either gonna be a long final chapter or a separate two parts.

Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Gai was going to be _livid._

Okay, she had promised to come home as soon as she could but the weather disagreed and she might have _accidently_ taken a wrong turn – she was  driving through a snow-covered forest, Tenten was adamant she couldn’t have located her own ass there – still, they were all excuses and she was fashionably late for dinner.

She’d be lucky to survive the night. Neglecting your own health was right under kicking innocent puppies in Gai’s list of unyouthful sins.

_God,_ she halfheartedly prayed eying the purple tinted sky, _send divine help._

10 minutes later, Tenten’s eyes picked up the black car parked on the roadside and the man leaning onto the engine with the most glorious behind.

_Thank you, God. For blessing me with this perfection._

Tenten prayed whichever deity was listening to her perverted fantasies that his face matched his ass. Feeling slightly mischievous she honked the horn twice. The man let out an unmanly shriek, promptly hitting his head on the enclosed area. Disoriented, he slipped on the ever present ice and fell backward over the round firm flesh Tenten had been shamelessly staring.

_What a shame. Abusing that ass should be illegal somewhere._

Tenten rolled the window and lightly teased over at the fallen man. “You okay there sweetie?”

“What do you think?” he ground out, slightly pained and kinda annoyed. Tenten bit her lip to contain her laughter at the mysterious man’s tone, he got up grumpily and the light hit his face. Tenten saw the man clearly for the first time and her breath froze in her lungs.

Aristocratic features, thin brows drawn together in a frown, slightly chapped shaped lips, and pale skin contrasting with his unbelievably soft-looking brown hair. A long wisp of said hair fell on long, long eyelashes circling the most captivating lavender eyes. Tenten wondered briefly how happiness would look on him instead of the freezing-on-spot-glare and the mental image she created left her slack jawed.

Laughing was near the bottom of her list.

_Kissing the complete stranger senseless_ , on the other hand, _was in the first three._

“Sorry.” She hoped her voice didn’t sound so breathless. Fuck damn. “Didn’t mean to scare you, big boy.” When in doubt be sarcastic.

She invited him for a ride to town and kept her sweet, innocent girl smile glued to her face when his face turned skeptical. _Oh camon,_ did she look like an axed murderer?  Okay, maybe the situation wasn’t exactly stellar; the broken car, nice hot stranger offering a ride, the lateness and the possible scent of a storm in the air.

* * *

 

The next time Neji brought Hanabi for her practice, Tenten was at the door to greet them. With a quick wave as a hello Hanabi sprinted to the changing rooms, leaving both young adults alone. As they made their way towards the ice rink, Neji felt the need to say something.

“Tenten. It’s a lovely name.”…really? Was this his best attempt?

She didn’t seem to mind his apparent lapse of intelligence; a coy smirk appeared on her face. “If you like that, you should hear my number.”

A mirroring expression graced the Hyuuga’s face. “What if I want more than your number? What then?”

The brunette’s heart soared as if to say, _Oh there you are I've been waiting for you._ “I can arrange something. So, coffee sometime?”

Tenten gave him a sly smile, her gaze flickered to the loud man in the green spandex. “Is it safe?”

 “I'm a big boy I can handle your car bench-pressing father.” Hopefully. “How about you?”

She made a cross over her heart. Neji would have taken her seriously if she hadn’t giggled while doing so. “I solemnly swear to not molest you… much… unless you ask nicely.”

Neji shook his head. “Good enough.”

Neji opens the door for her because that’s the gentlemanly thing to do. Skaters were already on the ice, warming up and Neji sat as farther away as he could without making it look awkward. He might have gotten used to seeing ice without feeling faint but that didn’t equal to being comfortable with the source.

Tenten, of course, noticed. “You were awfully in a good mood moments ago, what happened, sweetie?”

“I apologize, I shall be brooding and short-tempered for the rest of my life. Because God forbid if humans have only one feeling.”

“Oh,” Tenten said quickly, then hesitated, “Wait a minute. Are you making fun of me?”

With a thoroughly innocent expression, Neji denied, “Me? I would never dare.”

Tenten pouted. While he was distracted, she dove for the phone sticking out of his front pocket.

“What are you doing?” though his tone had an undertone of anger, Neji didn’t fight back to have his phone. The brunette raised her finger in the universal language of one minute, tapped furiously over the touch screen and gave back the phone with a playful wink.

“I sent your number to my phone.” She informed him, hand on her cocked hip. “It’s not every day I came across a guy who can keep up with me.” Tenten turned away, eager to join her students already practicing on the ice meanwhile Neji stared at her retreating back, noticing how his anxiety has decreased.

No doubt, it was the eccentric girl’s doing.

* * *

 

Next morning Neji woke up to the shrill cry of his phone and his immediate response was to smother his face into the pillow, telepathically shut the loud noises. Alas, the thing didn’t stop and whoever was calling was pretty persistent for… 5:34 in the morning.

Neji was going to murder someone. Slowly.

“Uuhya.” Neji intelligently mumbled as he fumbled to shut the infernal device off.

“Morning Hyuuga!” Loud, excited and way too happy for such an ungodly hour. Tenten was lucky that Neji had a soft spot for her and a nice rack because otherwise –

“Hello sleepy head, if you're there rise and shine!”

“’m up.” He growled and Tenten had the gall to laugh at him.

“Not a morning person I see – well, hear.” Neji glared at the ceiling while trying to clear the blurriness sleep left behind. “Remember the coffee thing? I'm totally up for some, like right now.”

“…not even 6.”

She hummed and the statistics did nothing to hide her apparent amusement. “It’s never too early for coffee sweetie.” Tenten countered. Neji could hear the humming of an engine. Was she in the car already?

“I hate you,” Neji whined. He just wanted to sleep, his body and brain refused to function this early.

“I know you don’t.”

Eye’s hidden behind a curtain of messy brown hair twitched. He threatened to the phone, “I'm hanging up on you.”

Tenten dramatically gasped. “Is that denial?” she tsked. “I'm sad for you sweetie, I truly am.”

Neji sighed and pushed himself off the loving embrace of his bed. Phone secured between his shoulder and ear, he brushed his tangled hair out of his face. “Why do I put up with you again? I need a reminder.” Or sleep… definitely, sleep.

“I have a great _personality.”_  Tenten purred slyly. The indications in her voice were clear as glass and just made Neji roll his eyes. He grabbed the nearest pants and sweater in his wardrobe.

“Yeah, right.”

“Hey!” Tenten opposed. Neji imagined her pouting adorably. “Let me give you a brief list, jerk.  Highly flexible, always ready for coffee, great rack, and ass combo, and I have an unhealthy obsession with lace lingerie -” Neji misstepped and he almost fell face first if not for the arm that shot up to grab the door frame. This girl…

“ - I'm a decent cook and I heard more than once someone saying they’d kill for my maple cookies. I can also skate and dance. Dangerous when given alcohol, warnings ahead. Oh, by the way, I'm banned from the local zoo.”

Neji blinked, trying to coordinate her self-claimed great qualities, he’d make a list of words that could substitute _great._ “Should I ask?”

The nervous giggle made Neji sigh. “I might have tried to smuggle a penguin.”

“A penguin.”

_“He was cute.”_

“…”

“I can hear you silently judging me, bad Hyuuga. Anyway, I’ll let it slide just this once if you’ll buy my coffee.” Neji rolled his eyes. He was a gentleman, of course, he was going to pay the bill.

“Anyways, let’s talk about my restraining order another time, I’ll be by the Uzumaki resident in 5 minutes.”

“You have a restraining order!?”

Tenten laughed, freely and unashamed. “5 minutes sweetie.” Was the only thing she said as she hung up on the shocked man.

* * *

 

Tenten pushed the glass door effortlessly and turned towards the Hyuuga with a bright grin. “Welcome to the Alcove.”

Neji stepped inside, the warmth teasingly biting his frozen face. The café was small with polished wood tables and chairs, and the walls decorated with tangled vines. There was a lit fireplace over the corner, soft and colorful puffs carefully arranged in front of the gleaming fire. The hardwood pavement was well cared of as they walked towards a table near the high bar. A woman in her mid-forties with sharp green eyes greeted Tenten and left the glass she had been cleaning over the bar.

“If isn’t my favorite customer.”

Tenten’s smile was radiant as she enthusiastically hugged the approaching woman. “You aren’t supposed to play favorites, Marie.”

“Hush, child. No one is hurt if word remains between us.” She winked, a silent agreement between women forming between them.

Marie gave him a sharp grin, with more teeth than was considered polite. “My husband went out for a beer with his friends ten years ago. He forgot to mention that the beer was three states away with a bigger rack than mine.”

Tenten leaned and hissed lowly. “Rule number one in the Alcove. Never speak of her ex. He’s a gigantic douchebag that left her on the altar for a call girl.”

Feeling as he was in some kind of parallel world – or maybe the lack of sleep made him feel out of the world – Neji dutifully followed Tenten to a corner. They both sat and Marie came with a tray in hand, black coffee, and delicious smelling blubbery pancakes.

Taking a generous bite, Neji decided that Marie’s-would-be-run-away-husband had been a fool. With cooking skills like this… Neji couldn’t stop to breath let alone chew.

“Easy there cowboy,” Tenten giggled. For someone who called restraint on another she was already in her second cup of coffee, so Neji just ignored her.

After filling his famished stomach, Neji reached for the steaming green cup and under the brilliant gaze of his companion, drank.

The taste was rich but balanced, neither too bitter not too sweet also the temperature was just perfect. It didn’t scald your tongue but it was hot enough to warm your insides. He hummed, appreciating the taste, his eyes closing involuntarily.

“I know right?”  Brown eyes glinting knowingly, she ate a piece of her pancake, chewed and swallowed. “I told you, if it’s Marie’s coffee it’s never too early.”

“I don’t know about coffee but I have yet to come across a cup of hot chocolate better than mine.”

Seeing the prideful puff of Neji’s chest, Tenten was very curious. “Oh, I’ll have to taste it.”

A smile pulled his lips. “Maybe one day.”

Afterward, they fell into a comfortable conversation, talking about everything and nothing. While Neji hated this kind of pointless chattering, he rather enjoyed her bubbly mood, quick smile, and teasing winks.

* * *

Between Hanabi’s constant practices and the casual visit to a nearby psychologist, Tenten swiftly became a nice distraction for Neji. They regularly went for coffee, played a few rounds of Mortal combat, walked around when the weather was clear. He truly enjoyed their activities together – not driving, Tenten was never ever allowed behind the wheel and should Neji find the moron who deemed it _safe_ for her to be on the street and gave _her license._  

The said brunette was on the ice, bead woven hair up in a ponytail and Neji shamelessly ogled her petite form.  The sun’s rays illuminated the whole rink from the glass dome and the mid-afternoon lights caught on the glass beads, making them shine like miniature stars. Neji’s heart did a strange skipping as he let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

_Why is she so cute?_ Neji thought, watching her carefully instruct a little girl how to balance herself on the ice. The blonde child wobbled on the thin blades and Tenten caught her with a bell-like laugh before she fell. _My heart won’t last if she gets any cuter._

Tenten was passionate, cheerful, and quick to smile and tease. But there was also a side of her that she didn’t show to everybody.  A bittersweet edge in the corner of her lips, the wistful gaze, the professionally covered pain in her voice... whenever Neji caught her in one her melancholic moods he felt an intense need to just pull her to his chest, run his fingers through her beaded hair, brush his lips over her tensed brows.

The intensity of his feelings scared him sometimes.

But Doctor Edelstein didn’t think so. He firmly believed that the eccentric brunette could help him heal. Yes, he was making progress, but, the presence of Tenten could speed up things.

Love. The best medicine of all.

“Oh, God. I'm a joke.” Neji groaned, his head falling into his palms.

“You have to be funny to be a joke, sweetie.” A voice chirped from his right and Neji’s head snapped up to meet Tenten’s grinning face.

Being caught unaware, a flush spread over Neji’s cheeks and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Why do you say that? Sweetie.”

The brunette knitted her brows. “What's wrong with sweetie?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Neji swiftly defended, coughing awkwardly into his fist. Smooth move Hyuuga, smooth move. “I mean, it’s not… it doesn't fit-”

Tenten laughed. However; it wasn't a happy sound, it was laced with a familiar bitterness that made Neji frown.

“It was mom's thing actually,” she said, eyes afar and glossy, lost in bittersweet memories. “She got sick and never got better. Lee was around eight, I think, he kept crying at nights and dad was busy grieving. So, I kinda took her mantle. I read bedtime stories to Lee, helped around the house, baked mom's special chocolate muffins and things started to work.”

Then she turned, faint traces of longing on the curves of her sad smile. “Along the way, I picked of sweetie, too. The first time I said it around dad he got so happy that I thought he'll combust.”

Neji smiled faintly while he discreetly brushed his shoulder against hers in silent support. Neji never was a man of words. “Gai already has too much happiness, a bit more and the state will have to declare it illegal.”

The Hyuuga was actually a bit nervous, he kept glancing at his small innocent looking back bag. Of course, Tenten the ever observant picked up his fidgeting easily.

Gesturing his bag with her chin she asked, “What are you hiding Hyuuga? Your porn stash?”

“Absolutely not.” Neji hoped he wasn’t as red as he was feeling. “It’s not something like that. I brought you something – not porn or anything similar,” he felt the need to emphasize and Tenten laughed, her beads clinking together in a sweet harmony.

Bouncing with excitement, Tenten’s eyes were glued at the bag, like a famished dog in front of a steak. Laughing softly, Neji decided to have mercy on the girl and took out the thermos. Tenten tilted one brow, her excitement never dimming a bit, and reached for the silver container.

“Give me, give me, give me,” she chanted, eyes sparkling.

Giving in to her demands, he handed the hot chocolate container, freshly made this morning by yours truly. He kept a blank face as the girl poured herself a cup, blew off the rising stream and sipped it. Breath held in his lungs Neji watched her drink the cup clean.

Clearing his throat, “So?”

Tenten’s glazed eyes zeroed on his, she cradled the thermos close to her chest like it was a precious baby. “Marie might try to kill you for the recipe. Neji this must be the best hot chocolate to ever exist. Holy God in heaven, I didn’t believe when you said it.”  

Neji tried to give the girl a controlled, polite smile. He truly did try! But her optimism was highly contagious, and soon, Neji supported a smug smirk.

As if struck by an invisible lightning, Tenten bolted onto her feet and dragged the shocked Hyuuga with her. Her grin was so wide it must strain a muscle on her face.

“Tenten?”

“You know what? I'm in the mood for some Mortal Combat. It would be a nice way to pass time and a thank you for the heavenly hot chocolate.”

Neji let himself be dragged to the second floor where they spent at least an hour playing on the PS3 when they had the time. He was familiar with the whole rink by now and his strides kept up with Tenten’s excited ones. But for the love of God why was she so _hyped up?_

A superior smirk glued to his lips, Neji chuckled. “Are you that desperate to lose, Tenten?” because she _did loose_ _every single time_ they played Mortal Combat. She’d curse the game, the controller, him, his mother and the world – not always with the same order and then sulk for 20 minutes. The brunette was the definition of a sore loser.

The answering smile she flashed him was nothing short of a challenge. “We’ll see Hyuuga.”

* * *

Had Neji been someone less dignified, his jaw would have hit the floor already. Tenten grinned and lifted her arms high in the air in some sort of celebratory dance. “In your face Hyuuga!”

“How?” Neji frowned. Lavender eyes squinting unbelievably at the glowing screen as if expecting them to change if he’d glare hard enough.  “I remember you being less skilled at this game.” Not remember, _know._

As if possible, Tenten’s grin widened. Neji wondered if her face would split up in two, he found that he didn’t mind if it happened. The only problem would be the witnessing and the paperwork. “I got tired of losing so I practiced.”

“Practiced.” Parroted Neji, disbelief dripping from his tone like honey.

The brunette shrugged, the hint of a secretive, proud smirk was hidden at the corner of her lips. “It was worth the sleepless nights.”   

* * *

 

“Please, please, please, _pretty_ _pleaseeee,_ uncle Neji! It’s my lucky ribbon and I must wear it for tomorrow’s presentation. I’ll screw up big without it! I need it.”

Neji just gave his niece a patented flat stare at which Hanabi pouted. “I’ll promise to never put salt in your coffee again.” she bribed, tone childish.

His eyes twitched, annoyance seeping into his expression and the girl probed further, hoping he’d take the bait. “I’ll also won’t change your contact names with inappropriate words and I won’t set your alarm clock at 5 am and I swear not to ever switch your water bottle with pickle juice and –”

“Will you shut up if I retrieve your damned hair accessory?” Neji finally snapped. Actually, hearing out loud all the ~~abuse~~ pranks he suffered under the scheming niece, Neji wondered how he managed not to murder Hanabi.

Cops tended to ask dangerous questions.

Also, Hinata would be sad.

…well, she didn’t have to _know_ the culprit was _him_.

Sensing his uncle breaking under her desperate pleas, Hanabi clasped her hands in front of her face, letting her eyes water. It was her ultimate weapon that never failed to work on her parents and she hoped with all her heart that Uncle Neji wasn’t a heartless bastard.

Neji let out a long sigh as an answer and the younger girl tackled him with a shrill cry. “Thank you! You're a life saver Uncle Neji!” the said hero just shook his head. At least he’d get some sort of peace for some time until Hanabi would get bored and creative.

The things he went through for his family.

“Yes I'm aware of my extraordinary abilities, now, where exactly did you forget your ribbon?”

“In the changing room,” Hanabi answered quickly. “I remember taking it out of my locker. But then I left it on the bench when I had to tie my shoes.”

Neji easily found Hanabi’s lucky ribbon, dangling from the bench, looking sad and abandoned. Instantly the green ribbon is nestled safely in Neji’s pocket and he was about to leave when he heard the music.

Intrigued, and baffled that someone else would be on the rink at this hour, Neji curiously peered open the door leading to the ice rink. It took him well over three minutes to recognize the figure gliding on the ice.

Under the moonlight, she was like a spirit from the other side. Such a brilliant white dress that the girl adorned, sticking but not restricting her dancing limbs, like a second skin. The material was short, ending just at the curve of her backside, but it made her legs seem longer and sexier than they already were. The sleeves were off the shoulders and puffed with her every move, delicious tanned collar bones flashed. She twirled and the moonlight caught every single glass woven into her rich hair, like minuscule stars.

Tenten surged forward, razor sharp skates biting into the ice as she gained speed.  Fluid, graceful and effortless, the brunette made twirling on blades look so easy.  

The girl kept skating to the gentle tune of the piano and when the violins made their cameo she smiled. Skimming across the ice with unrelenting confidence, Tenten still facing forward with her hands wide open and her right leg raised, jumped, rotated and squarely landed backward.

Did she just make a perfect Axel jump? Neji wasn’t a professional when it came to figure skating but he knew that it’s the hardest of jumps and took years to master it.

While Neji was busy gaping, Tenten with a practiced ease threw a double lutz to her dance. The music’s pace slowed as a sensual saxophone was added to the mix. Tenten tucked herself to a dizzying spin and then kept gliding across the ice while swinging her hips.

Her face was flushed and Neji wondered if it was the cold or the excitement painting her cheeks. Paying close attention to her balance on the blades, she landed what seemed to be a single toe loop. Her grin getting wider and her chest heaving faster, Neji felt like he was under her spell.

The music slowed down but Tenten was still swift on her blades. Her eyes narrowed, legs tensed and once again she was on the air, twirling elegantly, however; the landing was just shy of a disaster. Tenten fell with a shocked yelp, hands coming in front of her to break her fall and skidded a few meters with the momentum of her spin. Then she scooted over the ice on her ass.

Neji snapped into action, he vaulted over the protective barrier, flew over the ice and somehow managing not to fall without skates on his feet. Reaching out, he took hold of Tenten’s shoulder, who recoiled instantly at the touch. Panting and red-faced, recognition flashed in her eyes.

The only word that could explain the dominant emotion in her brown eyes would be fear. Seeing the reflection of fear brought to mind his own one. Neji was on the ice, a first since his accident and he realized that being on the cold slippery surface wasn’t that bad.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed, hostile and unfriendly. “The rink is fucking closed.”

Neji wasn’t afraid of the brunette’s ire, but more intrigued of her actions. But he backed down, the girl seemed flustered enough. Raising the ribbon clutched between his fingers he murmured, “Hanabi forgot it in the locker room, I came for it.”  

Sensing her calm, Neji couldn’t hold in the question he wanted to ask since he saw her dance with her skates.

“Why aren’t you professionally figure skating?”

“What is a _Japanese_ city boy doing in a remote _Canadian_ ice rink?”  she shot back.

“Family visit.” Briskly answered Neji, he hoped his vague answer would quench her curiosity.

Tenten rolled her eyes, she didn’t believe his evasive tactics for a second. “Is that your only reason? I find that hard to believe _sweetie.”_ The glare accompanying her trademark words made Neji twitch uncomfortably.

The Hyuuga was thoughtfully silent, but finally, he answered, “Things at home started to get suffocating.”

The brunette snorted, accepting the vague answer for now and grimly offered her own. “Wasn’t my majestic fall enough of an answer?” Neji caught traces of disappointment in her clenched jaw. “My body can’t handle a career with sports. No matter how much I enjoy skating, I just can’t. I got it from mom.”

“I won’t pry if you're not comfortable speaking about it.” Neji stepped back. He felt like a jerk for pushing for answers. The situation was delicate and he had the grace of a moose but her eyes had a familiar edge. “You're wearing an expression I know too well.  Life has been cruel to you. Offered you something you desired deeply to just keep it out of your reach.”

“Mom knew but she didn’t care. She kept skating even though the pressure kept weighing on her. I'm not like her and I also can’t put Dad and Lee through it.” Sighing slowly, Tenten fixed her gaze on her trembling fingers. Very gently, Neji pulled the girl in a half embrace.

A flutter shot through in Neji’s heart at the soft voice. He glanced down, desperately trying to look into her beautiful eyes. The girl felt the heavy gaze, and with sagged shoulders, she raised her eyes to meet his but her gaze was unfocused. The brunette was lost in her thoughts and memories.

Oh God, how beautiful her eyes were. Under the glass dome, the moonlight glimmered off them. Like water trickling over the glass. Carefully, so carefully, his arms wrapped around her middle, Neji did know what it was like to crave a little comfort, the touch of someone who understood and cared.

Someone to let you know you were alive, not alone, and that things were going to be okay.

Neji didn’t want to see her cry so he began his tale, as a way of distraction. “I was once a rising star in the world of Hockey in Japan. Got a few important wins under my belt, and with a nice family name like Hyuuga fame came quickly,” He stole a quick glance at Tenten, seeing her uncrying and listening attentively he continued. “Injuries are common, hockey is violent; however, mine was… in a single game, my whole career was over.”

“…How bad?”

“I was body checked by a two steroid pumped Russians. We went through the protective barriers and a both player fell on me.” Absentmindedly his hand went to his left shoulder. “I wake up at the hospital. Apparently, I fell on my left side, fractured four different points on my clavicle and the ulna was sticking out.”

“Bones heal though… you could have –”

Neji’s glance shut her off. “Those were just the upper body, Tenten. The worst was my leg. One of the Russian’s skates sliced through it till the bone. If not for countless surgeries and endless physical therapies I wouldn’t be able to walk.” 

Her silent gaze swept over his blank face as she whispered, “I'm sorry.”

“Passing through security in airports is always fun.” Neji dryly joked, half-shrugging. “Don't apologize Tenten, you’ve been a huge help these past weeks. I can see it, _I can feel it.”_

She snorted, unbelieving his sincere words. “I didn’t now flirting was considered a type of medication.”

“It’s not, but you're my medication, Tenten.” Her widened eyes snapped up. “After I was deemed healed enough to leave the hospital, I couldn’t even look at ice without hyperventilating. The doctors said it was natural to have some sort of fear and I had a few counseling sessions. And of course, the media loved it. All over Japan, people expressed their sympathy, pity, and love I didn’t need nor believed to be heartfelt.”

The words must have touched her a little, lips trembling she bit the quivering flesh, halting its little dance.

“I'm not mom. Some days I want to be like her. Free to pursue my dream, damning the consequences. And then, some days I hate for putting her dream first before her family.” She whispered, so faintly that it was difficult for the Hyuuga to understand. But he did. Neji understood the pressure of making a parent proud even though at times opinions clashed. Neji knew and let it show in his gaze and touch.

“She had the choice, Neji. She melted like a candle, her fire growing smaller as she destroyed herself. Her dream was killing her but it made her immensely happy so Dad let her. He loved her so much that he let her die for the thing she wanted to do most She had the choice to give up.” Blunt fingers dug into his arms. “I wish I had a stronger heart, literally and figuratively.”

"Don’t cry like that," he softly murmured into her hair as Tenten pressed her face closer to his neck. He felt her shake against him and clutch his leather jacket and he held her more tightly as if it could quell her shaking. Her mouth was open but no words came out, only small desperate gasps. He remembered how her teasing and lovely her voice were but when she cried…

"When you cry, it puts my thoughts out of order...” He held her head, pale fingers working through beaded locks as she silently wept onto his shoulder. Her thoughts pulled free of the part inside her that had leaped at the touch. She inhaled deeply, her breath growing steady.

“What do you want from me?” she asked, breathless and crooked. Pain ruled her tone and it unconsciously reflected on Neji as well.

“Everything.” There was nothing but honesty in his intentions.

She sniffed, eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear stained. In that moment, the girl looked fragile and hopeful yet still a tad insecure. Like she had trouble believing this turn of events and too scared to let her heart out, fearing of shattering.

“What do I get in return?”

“The same.”

She laughed, dry and humorless. Neji hated it. “My father will cry.”

“He’ll get over it.” Eventually. Hopefully. Neji would also like to keep his man parts attached to his body.

It took her a few shaky breaths to confess, “I'm obsessed with skating, Neji. I might turn into mom. I might put you through what Dad went.” You might regret ever choosing me. And that, Tenten decided, would be the worst of all.

Small butterfly kisses were peppered above her head, her face, her eyelids, cheeks, anywhere he could reach, Neji kissed it. He tasted the salty tears. “No worries then, I’ll be skating alongside you.” He licked his lips, thoughtful about his next words but came empty handed. What could he say to her to calm her feathers and to ease her pain?

He was never that great with words. Well, when it came to insulting people… another approach was a must.

“I'm falling for you.” Neji blurted out suddenly and he was glad that no one from his family – especially Naruto, or _God_ _forbid Hanabi_ – was around to hear how corny he sounded.

Moments passed as Tenten’s whole body froze, imitating a stone statue. Neji didn’t speak, didn’t let the cold seeping through his pants to freezing his behind bother him either. He just held the emotional girl close and let Tenten put order to her feelings.

Was it too soon? Maybe he should have shut his mouth. After all, Tenten was in a delicate state, the loss of her mother still raw and having her passion so close yet so far. Perhaps, she wasn’t ready for a relationship, maybe she wasn’t even looking for one in the first place and she was just flirting with him for the fun of it or pass the time. Doubt crept into his thought, clenching his stomach uncomfortably and Neji regretted spring the news on her like this.

He could have had bought her a flower at least.

He might not be the most romantic creature on earth but he wasn’t an inconsiderate ass. Well, he did just confess his feelings out of the blue and she was still tense in his arms, but hey, at least she wasn’t crying anymore.

Just when Neji was sure he’d lose any feeling on his butt, Tenten smiled. That kind that made her warm brown eyes shone like the stars in a moonless night. “Took you long enough.” She teased the man who was busy gaping like a fish.

Neji felt like he’s going to explode in a supernova from all the emotions welling up inside him. He was extremely happy that he hadn’t screw it up, and the girl seemed happy – at least she didn’t reject but she also didn’t say it back. Oh, God, she wasn’t.

Neji suddenly dreaded her next words and hastily built up his defensive walls.

The brunette licked her lips and as if finally deciding on her words, she whispered. “If I promise I’ll give it back, can I borrow a kiss?”

The figurative walls shook, cracked, fell and pulverized in an instant. Not even the Roman Empire fell this hard.

Though, instead of shyly asking, Neji expected Tenten to just swoop into a sudden kiss. But the sweet pink dusted on her cheeks and the innocent eyes make him cave in and Neji nodded. He had one millisecond before the innocence completely disappeared, leaving behind the teasing, insufferable, energetic, sweet and mad Tenten he came to know and love with all his soul.

They both had their ups and down in life and Neji really wanted to speak more with her. Just… they had to stop kissing first.

That’s… that’s new. He had given her permission mere seconds ago but Neji, somehow, didn’t expect it to happen right now. Okay, that was a bit stupid on his part and _oh_ …

Kissing is nice… and addictive. Tenten was petite with defined muscles and she fits perfectly against his broad shoulders and bulging chest, thanks to years of practicing over the ice. Sitting, they are both the same height and Neji briskly entertains the thought of kissing her while they are both standing. Tenten would be on her tiptoes and Neji would support her with his arms around her waist, because his dipped head his long hair would cascade over their faces like a curtain.

Back to the present, Tenten was currently fully on his lap, her cold fingers around his neck and his own arms around her delicate bare shoulders. Tenten sighed into the kiss and Neji took it as a sign to slide his tongue inside her hot mouth. The rhythm was awkward at first but Neji was sure they could practice in the future.

Tenten leaned further and those ridiculously long lashes brushed his skin as their tongues tangled and spilled heat right through Neji’s core.  Neji’s nose caught a whiff of lilacs, sweat, and coffee, humming into the kiss, he savored her taste and the feel of her tanned skin.  

He lifted his hand to caress her curved jaw and kept moving towards her the back of her head, the polished beads in her hair grazed his finger but Neji paid them no mind.

When they broke apart, Neji’s ass had completely lost feeling but the breathless, flushed and a little smug, a lot love-struck face of Tenten made the possible frostbite to his behind worth it.

Tenten wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga in a tight hug, felt his heart beating wildly through his jacket. She listened the beat for a few seconds before pulling down for another slow burning, the-rest-of-the-world-gone- kinda kiss. His nose was like ice, and cheeks chilled against hers but Tenten didn’t care.

Love was a weird thing, Tenten decided. You suddenly pick up a human you're attracted to and think, hey, this one will do nicely. I bet he can ruin my heart with one smile. However, the gentle why Neji held her, the searing kiss, and the soothing fingers spoke a different story.

“One more?” Tenten’s voice was light and she pulled back to look at him fully. Her newly acquired boyfriend’s lavender eyes were half-lidded and dilated beautifully, seeing Neji like that, Tenten’s heart soared and she brushed her chilled nose to his.

“Only one?”

They were close enough that Tenten could taste his breath, anticipation merrily sang in her veins as she tilted her head in thought. “Maybe a couple more after that.”

* * *

 

Embarrassingly enough, it took several months of hard work, chilling glares, silent threats, and a few _mishaps_ on the ice, for Gai to grudgingly admit that his little precious lotus of a girl had indeed was a grown up and she had the liberty of going out on a date with a boy.

Step-by-step, the older man got used to the presence of the retired hockey player – because he had seen how her daughter beamed like a human sized lighthouse with him at her side and the feelings were obviously reciprocated by the fond and love-struck gaze in those lavender eyes.

Okay, Tenten could have done much worse; it could have been a drug dealer or a pervert like Kakashi, maybe a gang member or even an illegal boxer. Truly, Neji was a good man but, still, Tenten was his precious girl and Gai found it amusing to see the usually aloof Hyuuga turn pale like sheet every time he asked for a friendly match on the ice.    

Speaking of the couple where were they?

Sprinting to the second floor, Gai crept towards the room where he knew the duo must be playing on the PS; however, the sight of the closed door blasted alarm bells in his mind.

Why would they close the door? Why should they need privacy to play a video game?

Parent mode raging full on, Gai shamelessly leaned to secretly listen.

“I'm not ready yet! Don’t you _dare_ go in there!”

Gai heard Neji’s throaty chuckle and felt his eye twitch. “I'm sure you can keep up Tenten. It’s nothing we haven’t done before.”

_Nothing they haven’t done before?_

“Neji wait!” a breathy gasp from his beautiful blossom. “I know you're leading this but give me time to adjust to the speed!”

_Adjust to what?_ Leaning further, almost being one with the wooden frame, Gai’s ears caught the rustle of fabric and the distinctive sound of springs.

“It’s just the third round, I know from experience we can easily push for 8.”

_8 rounds of what? Neji was a monster!_

A frustrated groan, from who Gai couldn’t tell. “Can you stand still at least? I’m trying to focus and the vibrations aren’t helping.”

Gai was going to have a heart attack.

“You should invest in the newer model, they say the micro vibrations tickle your whole form. Ah, careful!” another creak and grunt. “Though, keep the color black. Black is a classic.”

Gai was hyperventilating, he was sure of it. The words echoed in his ears and he felt his soul die a little.

“I'm not sure,” Tenten mumbled before crying out. “NEJİ! S-slow down dammit! What was I – the new model, yeah, I don’t think that’ll happen. I’m quite used to this one. Always kept me company at nights.”

Gai could literally see the smugness in Neji’s face as he purred, “Well, now you have me for your lonely nights, don’t you?”

_That was it._

“You two are having sex!” the door slammed open and the doorknob left cracks on the wall. “And it’s not a bad thing, though I rather you two have your youthful activities somewhere else! But defiling my pure little blos-” the green loving man’s voice trailed off as he realized that both occupants of the room were completely clothed and just sitting on the comfortable bed, some sort of war game with a lot of explosions and gun fires playing in front of them.

Tenten took advantage of Gai’s grandiose entrance, her fingers swiftly danced on the controller, skillfully ambushing her boyfriend’s team, promptly winning the round with a victorious smirk.

Neji was too stunned and too busy blushing madly to realize he had lost, though even if he had he wouldn’t have cared. Gai wasn’t far behind the slack-jawed blushing Hyuuga, he made a very accurate impression of a fish with his gawking.

Happy to have won once again, Tenten glanced at the flushing Hyuuga and teased, “We were? Oh my, why didn’t you say so Neji, sweetie? We could have played another time.”

Gai blinked, “Vibrations?”

Tenten threw her controller in the air. “Neji messed up the functions, it keeps vibrating.”

Gulping, the shell-shocked father whispered, “Adjusting?”

The brunette side glanced at her still frozen boyfriend, shaking her head she answered, “This jerk,” she poked him between the ribs but Neji didn’t even twitch. Tenten wondered if all the blood rushing to his brain had damaged something. “Switched to hardcore mode, thinking he was pro enough for it. I'm not – yet – but he insisted and Neji is lucky to be too cute to say no.”

Just as it’s opening, the door slammed back and within milliseconds Gai was running away.

Well, it was a universally known fact that parents couldn’t usually understand the meaning of the word privacy when it came to their sweet babies. Nor did Gai accept that kids grow up and eventually find a boyfriend. Though, Tenten thought Gai had got over it. Apparently, he didn’t.

Turning to her still blushing love, she kissed his ruby red rose and said, “I think we traumatized my father for life and I didn’t have to do anything! Sweetie, I think I’ll keep you.”


End file.
